


The Day when I Meet You

by uritaeyeon



Series: Anthology Series [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fantasy, Gender Bender, dan selamat hari anak nasional, genre campuran, happy birthday myself, happy birthday sasuke, happy sasukarin day, happy sasukarin week, timeline ngacak
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Dulu, sekarang, nanti, karena aku dikutuk akan selalu mencintaimu, maka tetap akan seperti itu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day when I Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s).
> 
> A/N: Happy birthday, myself! Happy birthday, Sasuke! Happy SasuKarin day! Happy SasuKarin week! Selamat Hari Anak Nasional!  
> Judul fanfiksi ini diambil dari judul (?) event-nya, “The Day when SasuKarin Meet”. Terus ini terinspirasi juga dari http://archiveofourown.org/works/6950752

**Childhood.**

Hari itu kami sampai di rumah baru kami. Aku turun dari mobil, menatap sekeliling rumah bergaya tradisional yang didesain sendiri oleh ayah. Dari luar tak terlalu tampak karena dindingnya lumayan tinggi, tapi kalau masuk ke dalam, rumahku terlihat sangat cantik.

Halamannya terbilang luas, ada kolam ikannya juga, lalu ada pohon sakura yang belum berbunga. Aku menyukai tempat ini. Kupikir aku akan sangat betah meski lusa aku sudah harus masuk ke SD baruku; ugh aku lupa kalau aku orang yang susah memiliki teman.

Ah tapi kalau nanti aku bertemu dengan _dia_ , aku pasti senang. Pokoknya di kehidupan ini, aku harus—

“Eh? Ada tamu?”

Kepalaku refleks menoleh ke arah ibu yang masih membantu ayah membawa kardus. Kardus berukuran sedang itu diletakkan ibu di bawah sebelum akhirnya menghampiri seseorang di luar pagar. Karena aku penasaran—lagipula apa orang tersebut tidak melihat kami sedang pindahan?—aku pun akhirnya menghampiri ibu yang kini sedang membungkuk.

“Ibu, sia ... pa ...,” ucapanku terputus begitu saja. Napasku tertahan sejenak tatkala manik hitamku menangkap gadis yang tampak seumuran denganku sedang menyerahkan bingkisan plastik bening berisi kue-kue beragam bentuk.

“Oh ini, Sasu-chan,” ibu menarikku kembali ke alam sadarku, “dia menjual kue keliling, katanya kuenya bikin sendiri, ya, kan?”

“Iya, Tante! Berhubung sekarang hari Sabtu dan aku tak ada kegiatan, lebih baik aku menjual kue. Kuenya enak lho. Tante tidak akan menyesal,” gadis kecil itu tertawa, kemudian tersenyum manis.

“Kalau tante boleh tahu, namamu siapa?”

Senyumannya menjadi lebih lebar, kemudian dia menjawab, “Namaku Ka—”

“Karin, iya, kan?” potongku tanpa pikir panjang.

Dan sedetik kemudian aku langsung mengumpat dalam hati. Apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Kenapa aku menyebut namanya begitu saja? Nanti kalau dia curiga bagaimana?

Kupikir dia akan menanyaiku macam-macam, tahunya, “Wah, kau bisa menebak namaku? Hebat! Kalau begitu namamu siapa?”

Kedua ujung bibirku naik, sama sepertinya.

“Uchiha Sasuke, panggil saja Sasuke. Salam kenal, Karin-chan.”

Di masa ini, aku bertemu dengannya sebagai anak kecil.

**X.x.X**

**Teenager.**

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali aku mengutuk pemilik toko tadi. Seenaknya saja menghajar orang. Aku, kan hanya kebetulan berada di samping pencuri itu. Camilan yang hendak kubeli pun langsung kubuang begitu saja begitu pria tersebut memukuliku tanpa henti.

Ah, bangsat. Sialan.

Sekarang lihat apa akibatnya! Wajahku penuh luka memar di sana-sini, ujung bibirku pun berdarah. Bagaimana aku akan pulang? Ayah pasti akan memarahiku habis-habisan. Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahku? Aku tidak mungkin mengosongkan kehadiranku esok hari.

Benar-benar sialan! Aku tidak mau lagi membeli sesuatu-apapun-itu di sana! Awas saja pria tua, kusumpahi warungmu akan bangkrut selamanya! Argh! Aku sangat kesal!

Lagipula, beraninya dia menghajar anak SMP sampai sebegininya. Tidak sadar diri apa? Sudah salah mengira, menghajar habis-habisan pula—untung aku kabur. Kalau tidak, bisa mati aku dipukuli olehnya.

Orang-orang yang melewati jalan kecil ini tak berhenti menatapku. Kuduga mereka pasti sedang memikirkan macam-macam. Anak SMP, jam pulang sekolah, wajah babak belur, duduk terdiam menyedihkan di pinggir jalan. Aku bahkan tidak mau melihat wajahku sendiri nanti di cermin.

Aku belum mau pulang; aku tidak mau pulang. Ayah janji pulang cepat hari ini dan aku akan menyambutnya dengan wajah tak karuan dengan memar di sana-sini? Tsk, aku tidak tahu harus apa.

Pokoknya aku masih kesal pada pemilik toko itu.

Dasar pria tua. Pasti dia belum punya istri. Kusumpahi dia tidak akan pernah meni—

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

Emosiku bergejolak kesal. Sudah lihat keadaanku begini masih bisa tanya aku baik-baik saja apa tidak?!

“Menurutmu?!” seruku tanpa sadar sembari mendongak.

“Ah sini kuobati, kebetulan aku bawa kotak P3K,” dia pun berjongkok, tepat di hadapanku.

Seorang gadis, anak SMA, yang tidak mengenalku mengobatiku cuma-cuma. Rambutnya berwarna merah terang, dikuncir satu di belakang. Manik merahnya yang dulu tidak tertutupi apa-apa kini dilapisi lensa berbingkai merah darah.

“Maaf kalau sakit, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin.”

Karin yang kutemui sekarang adalah anak SMA.

**X.x.X**

**Family.**

“Sasuke! Berhenti malas-malasan!” Tubuhku terasa dihantam sesuatu yang lembut—bantal, mungkin?

“Sasuke! Bangun atau kutendang dari kasur!” Ya Tuhan, berisik sekali sih. Tidak tahu apa tubuhku ini pegal dan lelah setelah lima hari ke belakang bekerja terus tanpa istirahat?

“Sasuke!”— _bruk!_

Wajahku menghadap lantai.

Oke, aku bangun.

“Sudah bangun?” Wajahku kutolehkan ke samping, menatap wajah malaikat setengah iblis yang sedang tersenyum keji dengan apron biru muda kesayangannya. Tapi bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya kalau akan menyerah begitu saja. Aku bergerak mendekat dan langsung menjatuhkan kepalaku di bahu kecilnya.

“Lima menit lagi, oke? Sepuluh menit lagi deh kalau Karin-ku ini orang baik.”

Helaan napas panjang dari wanita ini terdengar jelas sebelum akhirnya digantikan oleh teriakannya.

“Yume-chan! Jangan siapkan sarapan untuk papa! Bagi porsi papa untuk kita berdua saja!”

“AKU BANGUN!”

Mungkin memang takdirku menjadi suami Uchiha Karin ya seperti ini ....

**X.x.X**

**Love.**

Aku tak tahu sudah berapa masa kulewati. Aku tak tahu sudah berapa ribu detik kuhabiskan begitu saja hanya demi mencarinya. Aku belum menemukannya; aku belum menemukan Karin yang selalu kucari jika aku hidup kembali.

Sekarang usiaku sudah hampir mencapai setengah abad, tapi belum pernah ada detik di hidupku di mana aku bisa melihatnya. Hampir seluruh kota sudah kukunjungi, negara-negara asing sudah kudatangi, tapi Karin tak ada.

Setiap saat aku bertanya, kenapa aku belum bertemu dengannya?

Setiap malam aku berdoa agar bisa dipertemukan dengannya. Aku tak peduli perbedaan usia kami, aku tak peduli dia laki-laki atau perempuan. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya. Tak masalah dia tak mengenalku, yang penting aku masih mengenalnya.

Namun saat ini aku belum bisa melanjutkan pencarianku, aku tidak boleh ke mana-mana. Liverku bermasalah karena beberapa tahun ke belakang ini aku selalu minum alkohol. Sudah satu minggu aku dirawat dan hidungku sudah benar-benar muak mencium bau rumah sakit. Aku ingin segera keluar dan mencari Karin kembali.

Banyak orang yang menyuruhku menikah. Tak sedikit pula yang menjodoh-jodohkanku dengan perempuan pilihan mereka. Tapi aku tak mau—pun tak ada satu dari mereka yang menarik. Di mataku, sosok Karin jauh ... jauh lebih menarik daripada para perempuan yang dikenalku kepadaku.

Mungkin aku gila—ya, mungkin saja.

Terkadang aku penasaran akan perasaanku padanya, tapi segera kutepis jauh-jauh pikiran tersebut. Aku _pasti_ mencintainya, kutukannya tetap ada, kan? Kalau aku tidak mencintainya, pasti kutukannya sudah hilang sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu.

Aku ingin mengulang waktu meski hanya beberapa menit. Aku ingin menemuinya, menuntaskan segala kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara kami.

Andai waktu itu dia memercayaiku, andai dia mau mendengar penjelasanku, andai dia percaya aku mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati, Karin—permaisuriku—tidak akan mungkin meninggal bunuh diri begitu saja dan mengutuk diriku selamanya.

Mengutuk agar di setiap kehidupanku aku akan terus mencintainya, kecuali jika aku saat itu tak mencintainya, maka kutukannya pun tidak akan mempan.

Lamunanku buyar saat aku mendengar pintu ruang rawatku terbuka oleh seseorang. Kupikir itu keponakanku yang katanya janji akan menjenguk hari ini, tapi seingatku (dan aku yakin seratus persen) kakakku tidak mempunyai anak perempuan.

“A-ah, ma-maaf, sepertinya saya salah baca plat nama,” dia membungkuk panik. Kacamata yang awalnya kuletakkan di atas nakas kupasang tepat ketika wajahnya mendongak.

Dan bibirku langsung tertarik begitu saja.

“Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin seharusnya ke kamar sebelah? Kudengar Uzumaki-san akan kedatangan putrinya hari ini.”

Dia tersenyum malu-malu. “Iya, begitulah. Saya memang orangnya tidak teliti. Sekali lagi maaf ...,” ujarnya sengaja digantung.

“Uchiha.”

“Uchiha-san. Sekali lagi maaf,” kemudian dia merogoh sakunya, melihat sekilas layar ponselnya sebelum tersenyum kecil kepadaku, “saya ... harus menemui ibu. Beliau sudah marah-marah karena saya terlambat datang.”

Aku meloloskan tawa kecil. “Silakan, silakan. Tapi kalau ada waktu ke sini saja. Naruto sering ke sini mengajakku mengobrol. Kau juga lain kali ke sini, menemaniku mengobrol.”

Gadis itu mengangguk. Dia kemudian pamit dan pintu ruang kamar rawatku pun tertutup lagi.

Bibirku menyunggingkan senyum sedih.

Pertemuan yang telat.

Tapi itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

**X.x.X**

**First kiss.**

“Ci-ciuman? Ta-tapi itu tidak ada di dalam skrip?” Oh tunggu sebentar. Jantungku mulai berdetak tak karuan. Ciuman? Yang benar saja. Selama dua puluh tahun aku hidup aku belum pernah mencium siapa-siapa! Oke, mungkin dulu orang tuaku menciumku waktu kecil, tapi itu sama sekali tidak masuk hitungan.

Dan sekarang aku harus melakukan adegan ciuman yang bahkan tidak ada di dalam skrip? Apa Yamanaka-san bercanda? Ini ceritanya aku harus mencium orang yang tidak kukenal! Bukan pemain utama yang seharusnya kekasihku sendiri! Aish, kenapa sih otak wanita ini sulit sekali kumengerti? Padahal aku dan dia sama-sama perempuan.

“Ayolah, Uchiha-chan. Tidak akan sulit, kan? Kalau Uchiha-chan keberatan, kita ubah menjadi hanya sebuah kecupan. Bagaimana? _Scriptwriter_ kami, Kakashi-san,  juga sudah setuju, lagipula itu hanya adegan kecil dan singkat, Uchiha-chan.” Sekarang dia malah menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan menyebalkan.

Iya singkat, tapi tetap saja pasti harus beberapa kali _take_ , kan? Mana aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang tersebut pula karena selalu syuting beda tempat.

“Yamanaka-san, tapi—”

“Ah kebetulan orangnya datang. Uzumaki-kun, sini, sini!” Aku akan protes kalau saja telingaku tak mendengar nama itu dan seorang pemuda yang terlihat dua atau tiga tahun lebih muda dariku berlari kecil menghampiri kami berdua. “Maaf aku terlambat. Tadi ada adegan yang diulang beberapa kali karena gagal,” ujarnya tepat ketika dia sampai.

Manik hitamku mengedip dan bibirku melengkung membentuk kurva secara spontan.

“Kau—Uzumaki-kun— _rookie actor_ , kan?” tanyaku basa-basi.

“I-iya, Uchiha-senpai.”

“Aku bukan menilaimu buruk atau apa. Kudengar aktingmu bagus jadi syuting di tempat kedua sering selesai lebih cepat. Oh iya, sebenarnya aku tak terlalu pintar dalam adegan _cheesy_ apalagi ciuman. Jadi mohon bantuannya,” aku membungkuk sopan.

“A-ah, ha-harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Mo-mohon bantuannya juga, Senpai.”

Jika ciuman pertamaku akan diambil oleh Karin, itu lebih dari ‘tidak apa-apa’.

Meski berkedok adegan syuting sih ....

**X.x.X**

**Gender Bender.**

Kali ini aku terlahir kembali menjadi seorang perempuan. Kupikir aku akan kembali menjadi laki-laki, tapi ternyata masih sama seperti di kehidupanku sebelumnya saat aku menjadi aktris. Yah tapi tidak apa-apa lah. Tidak masalah juga, tiga puluh tahun hidup menjadi perempuan sudah membuatku terbiasa jika aku kembali terlahir menjadi seorang perempuan.

Ngomong-ngomong di masa ini aku mencoba bekerja paruh waktu. Tetanggaku kekurangan tenaga kerja di _nursery care_ miliknya. Jadi daripada aku diam saja di rumah selama masa libur semester dua ini, lebih baik aku menambah uang jajan dengan bekerja saja. Toh ayah dan ibu juga sudah mengizinkan.

Bercengkerama dengan anak-anak adalah hal yang menyenangkan—meski terkadang juga mengesalkan. Ada yang iseng menarik rambut panjangku, ada yang rewel, ada yang sering membuat keributan, tapi tak sedikit juga anak yang penurut dan bertingkah dengan baik.

Aku terus bekerja sampai masa liburanku habis. Di hari terakhirku bekerja, ketika waktunya pulang, ada anak yang tak mau lepas dari pelukanku dan langsung menangis begitu saja. Kutenangkan pun tangisannya malah semakin kencang.

Manikku menatap panik salah satu pekerja di sana, gadis berambut merah muda yang sudah bekerja di sini sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Dia menghampiri kami dan baru saja ingin membantuku menenangkan anak ini saat orang tuanya datang dan langsung mengambilnya dari pelukanku.

“Maafkan anak kami, dia kalau sudah terlalu sayang pada seseorang memang susah melepaskan,” sang ibu membungkuk sopan sembari tetap menggendong anaknya. Dia tersenyum dengan rasa bersalah sebelum pamit pada para pekerja di sana.

Tapi daripada dua orang yang hampir menghilang dari pandanganku, aku lebih memilih untuk menaruh atensiku pada sesosok pria yang menjadi ayah dari anak tersebut.

Dadaku sesak begitu saja.

“Sekali lagi maaf, Momo-chan memang seperti itu. Berhubung sudah malam juga, saya permisi dulu.”

Pria itu berbalik dan menyusul istrinya.

Ah, rasanya sesakit ini ya.

Karin terlahir menjadi laki-laki, sama seperti di masa sebelum ini.

Tapi dia sudah menikah.

**X.x.X**

**Traditional!AU.**

Aish, kalau bukan karena nenek, aku tidak mau keluar rumah dan mengikuti festival tahunan ini. Selain malas, kimono yang kupunya juga sudah jelek. Malu kalau dilihat orang lain. Kimono yang ibu janjikan akan selesai kemarin pun ternyata belum selesai. Jadinya, kan tidak ada pilihan lain selain memakai kimono yang lama.

Dan sekarang lihat. Orang-orang di sekelilingku memakai kimono yang bagus semua—apalagi teman-temanku itu. Pasti mereka baru beli atau jahitan ibu mereka selesai tepat waktu. Tidak, tidak, aku tidak membandingkan ibuku dengan ibu mereka kok. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

Ngomong-ngomong, sebentar.

Kupikir aku hanya memerhatikan teman-temanku itu sebentar tapi kenapa keluargaku malah menghilang di tengah kerumunan? Sialan, kalau begini caranya, lebih baik aku pulang saja. Tuhan juga tidak mungkin marah hanya karena aku satu-satunya yang tidak ikut festival dan rangkaian upacara di desa ini, kan? Tuhan, kan baik hati.

Lonceng besar di tengah desa dibunyikan, tanda festival akan segera dimulai. Aku sendiri malah berlari melawan arus. Masa bodoh. Tidur itu lebih penting.

Tapi sayangnya, keberuntungan tidak berada di pihakku. Aku tersandung kimonoku sendiri dan malah terjatuh ke atas tanah. Kimonoku yang sudah jelek kini bertambah jelek dengan noda-noda kotor yang menempel.

“Ah, benar-benar. Bisa-bisanya seperti ini,” bagian bawah kimonoku kutepuk guna menghilangkan debu-debu tanah tersebut. Sedang sibuk-sibuknya membersihkan pakaianku, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengajakku bicara.

“Kau tidak seperti yang lain? Kenapa malah duduk di sini?”

Aku pun refleks mendongak.

“Kau sakit? Aku punya tanaman obat, kau mau?”

Diriku bergeming.

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

Aku bertemu dengannya di saat di mana aku sedang terlihat jelek. Kurang ajar.

“Namaku Karin, aku musafir. Kebetulan tak sengaja melewati desa ini.”

**X.x.X**

**Behind the Moonlight.**

Aku baru sempat tertidur lima menit—itu pun kalau tidak salah hitung—saat suara mengganggu yang berasal dari suatu tempat tak jauh dari tempatku semakin menggangguku. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan jauh, desa terdekat juga belum kelihatan, tidur pun aku tak bisa? Kurang ajar sekali. Awas saja, kuhajar nanti ketika aku bertemu dengan makhluk apapun itu.

Tas berukuran cukup besar yang berisi perlengkapan dan beberapa catatan itu kuperiksa kembali sebelum aku memastikan ikatan tali pada kudaku cukup kencang. Setelah selesai, aku pun berdiri dan langsung berjalan tanpa menimbulkan suara menuju sumber yang berhasil membangunkan tidur singkatku.

Kususuri jejeran pohon lebat, kuedarkan pandanganku dengan saksama. Kalau itu tahu-tahu binatang buas, aku akan langsung berlari dan menaiki kudaku lalu kabur dari sini.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kemungkinan paling besar juga binatang buas. Mana ada manusia yang berkeliaran di pinggir hutan seperti ini? Kalau dia niat mati sih silakan, aku juga tak peduli.

Suara berisik tadi sempat hilang sebentar sebelum akhirnya berganti dengan suara teriakan.

“DASAR MENYEBALKAN!!”

Kedua kakiku langsung terdiam tak bergerak.

Oh, manusia ternyata.

Perempuan lagi.

Tunggu—

“Perempuan?!” Kupacu kakiku cepat menuju sumber suara. Perempuan macam apa yang main-main di hutan jam segini? Perempuan gila?! Yang benar saja, oh Tuhan. Aku yakin sekarang hampir menuju tengah malam. Seharusnya seorang perempuan—tidak, manusia manapun—sedang tidur nyenyak-nyenyaknya di atas _futon_ di rumah mereka masing-masing.

Bukannya malah berteriak ... dan ... menarik ujung kimono mereka ... yang tersangkut di semak-semak.

Aku mengusap wajah lelah. Kuperhatikan dia dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya—tidak, kakinya bahkan tidak kelihatan karena tertutupi oleh kimononya yang kepanjangan. Sebentar, kalau aku tidak salah lihat, motif kimono yang dipakainya terbilang cukup langka. Dari perjalananku dari desa ke desa, jarang aku melihat kimono dengan motif seperti itu. Pernah sih lihat, tapi itu, kan kalangan bangsawan.

Oke.

Apa tadi aku bilang?

‘Kalangan bangsawan’.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak mau hari ini menjadi lebih kacau dibanding sebelumnya—sudah cukup tadi aku dipalak oleh orang tak tahu diri.

“Maaf, bisa kubantu?”

Lalu perempuan itu berbalik.

“Ah ya. Kau, sini! Bisa bantu aku? Tolong robek kimonoku yang tersangkut atau membantuku melepasnya. Ini susah sekali kau tahu.”

“...”

“Kenapa malah diam saja? Ck, tidak tahu sopan santun. Kau tidak tahu aku ini siapa?”

“...”

“Aku ini Putri Karin. Anak bungsu dari lima bersaudara Kerajaan Uzumaki—hey! Kau mendengarkanku atau tidak?!”

Aku tidak tahu putri di Kerajaan Uzumaki punya cara bicara seperti itu.

Ah, aku sedang berada di kawasan Kerajaan Uzumaki ya? Sudah jauh juga rupanya.

“Pemuda bodoh! Bantu aku!”

Yang ini cerewet sekali. Padahal yang dulu orangnya pendiam.

Tapi ya sudahlah. Mereka orang yang sama ini.

“Iya, iya kubantu.”

**X.x.X**

**Give Me the Reason to Love.**

Kenapa pula aku harus menjemput _make up artist_ untuk pernikahan temanku sih? Mereka yang menikah kenapa pula harus aku yang repot? Katanya karena rumahnya searah dan sedang sibuk, tapi, kan tetap saja. Sampai di rumahnya nanti, kuhajar dia. Beraninya membuang waktuku.

Dan sekarang mana orang itu? Aku sudah menunggu di tempat janjian ini lima menit tapi tak ada tanda-tandanya sedikit pun. Memberi kabar padaku pun tidak. Heh, kalau temanku itu ternyata mengerjaiku, awas saja. Kuhancurkan pesta pernikahannya—

_Tok! Tok!_

Kaca jendela mobilku diketuk dari luar. Aku spontan menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan.

Sempat aku terdiam sebentar sebelum jemariku menekan tombol untuk membuka jendela.

“Uchiha ... Sasuke-san, benar? Maaf aku lama. Tadi ada _make up kit_ -ku yang hilang, jadi kucari dulu,” dia tersenyum kikuk, “boleh ... aku masuk?”

“Taruh barangmu di jok belakang,” kataku sembari membuka kunci mobil.

“Terima kasih.” Dia pun menaruh barang-barangnya di belakang sebelum menyusulku duduk di bangku penumpang. Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Setelah hampir 25 tahun terlewati, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu juga dengannya.

“Bisa kita jalan sekarang?”

“Oke,” mobil hitam milikku pun melaju meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Suasana di antara kami awalnya terasa canggung (tentu karena kami—dia—tidak saling mengenal), tapi karena gadis di sampingku ini pintar membuka topik, akhirnya sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah temanku itu pun kami mengobrol.

Ada sedikit info yang kudapat darinya selama dia bercerita. Usianya sama denganku dan dia tidak memiliki pasangan. Katanya dia merasa tak perlu dan tak penting untuk memiliki pendamping.

“Untuk apa?” katanya.

“Ya biar tidak kesepian. Uzumaki-san ingin melajang terus?”

“Tidak masalah sih. Aku juga tidak keberatan.”

“Apa rasanya tidak aneh ketika kau mendadani mempelai tapi kau sendiri tidak mempunyai pasangan?”

“Sejujurnya ... itu tak ada hubungannya? Ada sih beberapa kali aku berpikir kapan aku bisa seperti mereka. Tapi ya aku juga tidak berharap untuk menikah. Aku  bahkan lupa rasanya jatuh cinta karena sudah lama tidak menyukai seseorang.”

“Begitukah?”

“Aku butuh alasan untuk menyukai seseorang.”

“Aku tampan, pintar, seorang wirausahawan muda, bisnisku sedang berkembang dengan bagus. Butuh alasan lebih?”

Dia tertawa, memukul pundakku pelan. “Apa sih. Kalau menyukaiku, nanti sakit hati lho. Aku tidak mudah jatuh cinta.”

“Bukankah itu semakin menantang? Aku bisa menaklukkan hati wanita yang sulit dan sudah lama tidak merasakan jatuh cinta.”

“Dasar. Bercandamu itu memang ya.”

Memangnya siapa yang bercanda? Aku sudah menyukaimu, aku hanya membuatmu balas menyukaiku, kan?

**X.x.X**

**Sasuke’s Birthday.**

Lilin di atas kue ulang tahunku kuambil, kuletakkan di samping kue tart kecil itu. Tak masalah. Apinya sudah mati dan lilinnya pun sudah pendek.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku merayakan ulang tahunku sendirian. Ayah sibuk bekerja di luar kota, ibu juga sama, dan kakak sudah tak tinggal di rumah ini lagi. Hampir setiap hari aku sendirian di rumah. Paling saat kami berkumpul bertiga itu hari Minggu saja. Meski hari Sabtu juga sudah libur bekerja, terkadang ayah atau ibu memutuskan untuk lembur atau punya jadwal sendiri.

Keluarga ini menyebalkan. Bahkan ucapan ulang tahun pun hanya lewat pesan. Ayah bahkan tidak memberi ucapan sedikit pun. Iya memang aku sudah SMA, tapi berharap tidak salah, kan?

_Ting tong! Ting tong!_

Ini apa lagi. Tidak tahu apa aku sedang kes—ah, pasti ini kiriman _delivery_. Bagus deh datang sekarang. Sebelum _mood_ -ku berubah menjadi lebih buruk. Ibu tidak meninggalkan makanan sebelum pergi dengan teman-temannya, jadi aku terpaksa memesan _delivery_ karena aku sendiri pun malas memasak (pun tidak bisa).

“Iya,”— _cklek_ , pintu kubuka.

 “Dengan kediaman Uchiha?”

... _mood_ -ku langsung membaik seketika.

“Benar sekali,” aku menjawab lancar sembari menyunggingkan senyum senang.

“Ini pesanan Anda. Satu—”

“Sedang sibuk?” Pertanyaanku langsung membuat gerakannya terhenti. Dia menautkan alisnya, menatapku heran. “Maaf?”

“Aku sedang ulang tahun hari ini, tapi tak ada siapa-siapa di rumah selain aku. Bisa menemaniku memotong kue? Tenang saja, kuenya kubawa ke teras. Dan kalau ada apa-apa atau kau merasa mencurigaiku, kau bisa teriak sekerasmu. Lagipula keluargaku ini pelanggan tetap—kalau ada apa-apa pasti ketahuan. Bagaimana?”

Masa bodoh aku dianggap gila.

Meski hanya ditemani memotong kue, aku ingin gadis di hadapanku ini menemaniku.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi gaes, ini di-publish lima menit sebelum pergantian hari. Sumpah deg-degan banget dan ini begitu selesai langsung ku-publish (tanpa ngasih tag dengan benar dan nggak ada A/N akhir selain ucapan terima kasih). Masa bodoh ada typo atau sebagainya. Yang penting tanggal di sini dan di AO3 masih tanggal 23 Juli. Iya sih emang di AO3 bisa ngubah tanggal, tapi rasanya nggak afdol aja. Ngerasa ngebohong wkwk.
> 
> Jadi ini tuh nggak sengaja nemu postingan di Tumblr soal event-nya. Kaget banget, kan ya. Apalagi tanggalnya itu pas tanggal ultahku. Tapi setelah aku tanya-tanya, ternyata aku nggak dapet jawaban yang memuaskan. Katanya ‘week’, tapi nggak ada tanggalnya selain tanggal 23 doang. Terus “The Day when SasuKarin Meet” itu apa maksudnya juga nggak jelas. Katanya bukan tema, terus apaan dong? Nama event-nya? Pokoknya bingung aku. Jadi ya udahlah, kubikin semua prompt-nya dalam satu hari dan ku-publish hari ini. Itung-itung hadiah untuk diriku sendiri dan Sasuke.
> 
> Ini dibikinnya ngedadak abis Maghrib. Aku awalnya lupa sama ini (padahal baru kemarin lusa nemu). Terus masih ragu antara mau bikin atau engga karena nggak yakin bisa nemu ide buat 10 prompt dalam waktu beberapa jam dan itu udah malam. Tapi karena emang niat harus ada hadiah buat diri sendiri dan Sasuke, yo wes lah ngetik. The power of kepepet.
> 
> (taun lalu nggak kesampaian sasukarin month pas juni) (jadi ini juga salah satu pembalasannya)
> 
> Oh iya, aku pikir ya, mooshine = moonlight jadi aku bikinnya ya itu. Tapi setelah kucari ternyata itu nama alkohol (langsung mengutuk diri sendiri). Tapi aku males ngubah lagi, terus pas ke kriteria ‘disambiguation’ mooshine disamain sama moonlight. Jadi ya udahlah, nggak akan kuubah.
> 
> (dan aku beneran nggak kepikiran kalau prompt-nya begitu) (‘behind the moonshine’ itu kudu ditulis kayak gimana)
> 
> Tapi udah puas banget sih ini. Buatku nggak mengecewakan hah xD
> 
> Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
